Fickle Magick
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: Magic is unpredictable. One never knows the effects it might have until it's too late.


Harry closed the leather-bound book, exhausted. To be able to merge thousands of books into one categorized one was magically taxing, especially if there was a time limit. Harry placed the book in his mokeskin pouch and went to find Luna in the small cottage. As he was walking through an open window, he saw them. Aurors. All dressed in red, their wands at the ready.

Harry cursed and ran towards the basement, the only place damp cold and damp enough for safe potion brewing. He burst through the door just as Luna finished bottling the potion.

"They're here!" Harry said, his voice betraying his panic.

Luna merely looked at him and asked as calm as could be, "Do you have everything with you?"

Harry nodded rapidly, his eyes moving to the open basement door. Luna took out her wand. With a flick of it, the door slammed shut and sealed itself off. With another, the door glowed a sickly yellow. Nobody, except Luna, would be able to open the door without missing a limb.

"Here" Luna said, handing Harry a vial full of an electric blue potion with what seemed like sand swirling in the liquid.

"What's this for?" Harry asked. While he knew what they were doing and almost everything that it entailed, he didn't remember having to drink a potion for the spell to work.

"The spell we are going to use" Luna explained as she shrank everything in the makeshift Potions Lab to miniature size, "While simple to cast, can have some unforeseen consequences. The body is not fit for the pressure crossing dimensions brings. We would be crushed before we even completely left our own."

Harry made an 'oh' sound. Luna grabbed the now miniature potion making equipment and shucked it into Harry's mokeskin pouch.

"The potion will make us resistant to such pressure" Luna stated.

Harry stared at the tiny sand like particles swirling in the potion. "Is that sand?"

Luna chuckled. "Silly Harry. Sand doesn't have magical properties."

"Then what is it?"

Luna stepped into the painted rune circle in the middle of the room. She urged Harry to follow. After both wizard and witch where in their respective places in the, now glowing, rune circle, Luna answered.

"Crushed Faerie wings" She said.

Harry looked at her weird. "How on earth did you get crushed Faerie wings? Faerie's are suppose to be extinct!"

Luna opened her mouth to answer but Harry shook his head. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Luna pouted but decided to start the spell.

"Drink up" She said and swallowed the whole concoction. Harry did the same. Thankfully, though the particle's looked like sand, they didn't feel nor taste like it. If anything, they tasted like strawberries. Harry took out his wand. Both Luna and Harry then started to chant while making intricate wand movements. Both their wands glowing a soft blue and green respectively as the spell reached its peak.

With a steady breath, Harry chanted "_Oh Mother Magic, hear my plea. Save us from the corruption that plagues us_"

"_Oh Mother Magic, hear my plea. Take us to a world that will make us_" Luna continued. Swirls of vibrant colors were circling the two as they chanted.

"_To a world that won't shun us. To a better place that is not here_" They chanted together.

"_Were we can be free to be ourselves. Were there is magic in the sky as in the ocean!_" They chanted.

Just as the spell reached its peak, they heard screams from the other side of the door. Luna smirked slightly. While she may be a nice person to her friends and family, she could be rather vicious to those that dare try and harm those precious to her.

The swirling colors glowed more vibrant than before before they were sucking into what seemed like an infinite tunnel. The pressure inside this 'tunnel' was nothing like they had ever felt before. It felt like they were being stepped on by a rather obese Giant.

"Hold on to me!" Luna managed to yelled, "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

It was easier said than done. Harry tried to hold to Luna, for the love of Merlin he did, but the swirling colors where sucking him in a different direction. He could see the end now. A two forked road, so to speak.

Harry was getting sucked in by the left one while Luna was getting sucked in by the right one.

"Don't let go!" Luna screamed as her hands slipped form his, "Harry!"

"Luna!" Harry screamed as they separated.

The next thing he knew, he was falling into a pool of water, the fool moon shining above him. Little golden bubbles full of magic floating towards the sky. He could hear panicked voices talking rather loud. A female face framed with a halo of golden hair came into view.

'Pretty' Harry thought. He looked at the full moon above him and closed his eyes, exhausted. He blacked out soon after.


End file.
